A Scary Story
by BunniesRcute
Summary: What happens when you put together Hyotei, Seigaku, Rikkaidai, and a haunted training ground? T for Blood, violence, and a creepy little girl...
1. A dream

Hello! This is BunniesRucte, and this is my very first fanfic! This is chapter 1, but unfortunately, I have no clue what to name my story or the chapters! This is where you, the reader, come in. If you have any suggestions, please PM me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 1

* * *

He was running, running so fast that not even an Olympic racer could match his speed. As he turned a corner, he looked behind his shoulder.

_It seems that I've lost it… for now…_ Suddenly, a chilling song began to play. From where it came, the young man could not identify.

**Can't turn around**

**Can't go and hide**

**Cuz' you won't be found**

**Cuz' then you'd have died **

Then, a little girl emerged from the shadows, and her haunting features began to make an appearance. Her black hair was musty and tangled, and it was filled with a red substance, probably blood. Her dress was torn in every place, and it was also coated in a thick layer of blood. Her dead, red irises were staring at him, making him shiver down to the core. As her boney foot stepped forward, she pulled a dagger from behind her. Her crazy eyes were filled with a malice and rage that could not be stifled. As she raised the dagger above her head, ready to throw, she whispered in a voice that sounded like dead leaves, "For him…"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryoma bolted up from his bed in a cold, damp sweat. _What a freaky dream… _he thought to himself as he rolled out of bed. He would have just collapsed back onto his soft mattress, but the adrenaline that pulsed through his veins prevented him from being able to return to his slumber. Plus, he wasn't even sure if he could close his eyes without seeing those piercing, sickening red eyes.

* * *

So... What did you think? Please review! Please, no flames... Criticism is allowed!

By the way, please check out my profile! I have a poll on there that will ask you about your favorite PoT genres. This is so that I will know what types of stories people are looking for.


	2. A past

Hey guys! I wanted to thank **Tidde13** for giving me my very first review and **Aprilia Echizen** for giving me my second! Kudos to you!

By the way, I am SO sorry about the first chapter being so short. It was basically like a test to see if you guys were interested. This one is longer though! :D Well, here we go.

Oh yes, I almost forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Oi! Echizen!" Momoshiro called out to the first-year prodigy. "Hurry up, or buchou's going to be mad!"

Ryoma jumped almost two feet into the air when he heard his sempai's voice. _That dream I had has been making me jumpy all morning…_

"Ittekimasu!" Ryoma called as he went outside to meet his teammate.

"Sheesh, you took forever!" The junior said, annoyed.

"Che. Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai." Ryoma grumbled.

The ride to school was quiet and uneventful, which our little star rookie was grateful for. His dream was enough to handle at the moment. Thankfully, they had made it just in time for morning practice. Tezuka glanced their way for a brief moment, but he only said the usual, "Go and change." Ryoma and Momo sighed a sigh of relief, and then the two were off to the changing rooms.

~.~.~.

Classes were boring as usual for Echizen, which led him to have another nap time right in the middle of English class.

* * *

There was a little girl, running in a meadow. Her pink dress was covered in grass as she chased a butterfly that was painted with the colors of the rainbow. Her black, silky hair flew behind her as the wind blew in her face. Red irises sparkled with delight as she finally persuaded the butterfly to sit on her finger.

"Yuu-chan!" a young man that looked like he was in his late teens called out to the little girl, "It's time for dinner!"

"Coming, Shou!" The little girl set the butterfly free and then ran towards the young man. The teen also had black, shoulder length locks that caressed his face. His emerald eyes were kind and gentle, and they brightened when the little girl took his hand.

"Let's go before Kaa-san starts worrying." He winked playfully. As they made their way down the dirt path, Shou spotted a field of his sister's favorite flowers, pink lilies.

"Wait here, OK?" He said, smiling. He released her hand and made his way towards the flowers. As soon as he picked one, he heard a high-pitched scream. As he looked back, he saw a figure clad in all black holding a hand over his little sister's mouth.

"Yuu-chan!" He screamed. His little sister had tears traveling down her now pale cheeks.

"Don't move!" The man shouted. He raised a sword to the little girl's neck. Shou's eyes widened.

"Wait! What do you want?!" He hysterically asked the older man.

"You're the heirs to the Smith fortune, am I right?" The man questioned.

"What of it?"

"I demand 50 billion dollars, or else this girl here dies!"

"What?! Th-that's impossible!"

"Hmm? Are you saying you can't pay?" The man's wrist bent, and the sword made a tiny cut on the little girl's throat, blood trickling down to her collar bone.

"No! I mean… we have the money… It's just that our parents aren't dead yet, so we don't have control over the fortune." Shou explained.

"Well, you can easily solve that little problem, now couldn't you?" The man's lips curled into a sneer.

Shou's eyes widened even further as the man's words sunk in. "No! I can't kill them!" He pleaded.

"Did you say you _can't_?" The man pushed the blade a little further into Shou's sister's neck, causing blood to pour onto her pink dress.

"I…"

"I thought so. I will give you three days to get rid of your parents and bring me the 50 billion. If you fail, I think you know what is in store." He caressed the little girl's face with the edge of the blade.

"Where should I bring it to?" Shou asked.

"Hmm... Here, at this tree." He gestured to the great oak behind him. With that, the man and Yuu-chan disappeared from Shou's sight.

* * *

Ryoma woke up to the sound of a school bell.

"And class, tomorrow will be a Saturday, so I hope you all have a good weekend!"

As Ryoma and his classmates piled out of the classroom, he thought back to his two dreams. _Weird…_ He thought. He and Horio made their way to afternoon practice and changed into their tennis outfits. Suddenly, Ryuuzaki-sensei stood up and called out to the team.

"Regulars! Listen up!" She said. The 8 regulars and Inui gathered around her.

"What is it Sumire-chan?" Fuji asked.

"Fuji! You have no right to call me that!" Ryuuzaki-sensei had steam coming out of her ears.

Fuji's smile just became bigger.

"Honestly... Anyway, I have gathered you here for an important announcement!" The regulars glanced at one another. "Hyotei's captain has offered us and Rikkaidai a chance to come with them on one of their training camps." She said.

At this, several of the regular's mouths hung open. A few moments after their shock, the regulars made snide remarks about the wealthy teen.

"Fsssssssshhhhh! That narcissistic baka?" He said.

"Captain of Hyotei?" Ryoma mumbled, trying to remember that person.

"He's the one with the purple hair and a mole on his face, Echizen." Fuji assisted.

"Oh! Monkey king!" Echizen visualized the purple-haired diva and immediately had to resist the urge to puke.

"AHEM!" Ryuuzaki-sensei had a tick mark on her forehead. "As I was saying! I believe that this will be good for you all, and I have accepted the invitation. Your parents have been notified, and all of you may go." She concluded.

"How long will we be staying there?" Fuji asked. "My cactus will get lonely if I leave for too long~..."

"It will be one week long. I have arranged with your teachers that when you get back, you will have to double your work to catch up!" She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Several groans were heard as the thought of having to do twice the torture entered the middle schoolers' heads.

* * *

... That's Chapter two! Please read and review! :3

Oh, so when I said the 'Smith' fortune, I didn't mean anything related to Kevin Smith. I just couldn't find a better last name. Suggestions for the name are welcome (with creds to whoever gives me the one I use)! Just PM me. And Yuu-chan and Shou-chan are OC's... They are my characters, but I do not own their names. They are names from Kyo Kara Maoh, I believe. Thanks to **Aprilia Echizen** for correcting me on my mistakes on this chapter! My Japanese sucks...


End file.
